Heaven, Hell and Earth
by Dis Lexic
Summary: A bloodline linked to heaven and hell, a mysterious organization working in the shadows and a BA Naruto with a bunch of girls. NaruHarum. Intelligent/powerful Naruto. Sask, Saku, Civie bashing. rated for potential lemons, language and violence.
1. Chapter 1

Heaven, Hell and Earth

A bloodline linked to heaven and hell, a mysterious organization working in the shadows and a BA Naruto with a bunch of girls. NaruHarum. Intelligent/powerful Naruto. Sask, Saku, Civie bashing.

** Wow I really did get bitten this time. The Harem will be: Hinata, Ino Hana, , Tamari and Tayuya. I will not be changing that, so don't ask me too. Fem. Kubi, sibling relationship. Alive Kusina, wasn't aware that Naruto was alive. Rated for Tayuyas potty mouth and possible lemons. If I can be bothered. I do not own Naruto.**

Bloodline and the Truth

"Please, old man, make sure he is seen as a hero," Minato Namikaze said as he felt his life drain away, "Tell him the truth when he unlocks his Kyokigan."

"I will Minato, rest easy," Hiruzen Sarutobi, the third Hokage, said as he took the baby from Minato's arms and stepped back.

"A new dawn is coming," Minato said, gazing up to the sky. "Heaven and Hell will rise and the Darkness will finally fall."

with those final words, Minato Namikaze closed his eyes and died with a smile on his face.

fifteen years later

Naruto woke up with the sun as usual.

"I swear that I will one day destroy you, you infernal ball of light," he muttered.

**You know, you probably could with those eyes of yours, **said Hikari.

Naruto had met the Kyuubi one day after a particularly vicious beating and gotten the truth out of her. She had been placed under a genjutsu by a man styling himself as Madra Uchiha. Not the real one because he was currently enjoying a quiet life as a blacksmith in the Land of Iron. The beating had also resulting in the awakening of one of his Kekkei Genkai, the Kyokigan. The other one was the Namikaze teleportation skill, which he hadn't unlocked yet. When the Hokage had seen his eyes, he had immediately sealed the room and told him everything, as well as giving him a sensei in one Anko Matarasi. He could have easily passed the Genin two attempts ago, but if he had then the counsel would have tried to have him executed for being too strong. They wouldn't have succeeded, but, in the words of a Nara, it was too troublesome.

Naruto was very excited; because he could finally take off his mask. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his orange jumpsuit and gleefully set fire to it. Seriously, what kind of a ninja wares orange? He hopped in the shower, before getting dressed in black ANBU style pants, a blue muscle shirt, black sandals and a long coat, similar to the fourth's but in black with orange flames round the hem and the Kanji for nine on the back. He then went about sealing all of his possessions into a scroll. Today he was moving to the Namikaze compound, no matter what.

It was a unique experience walking through town without the glares. In reality, it showed how idiotic the villagers were, after all, his Henge only made him look shorter. When he reached the academy, he paused for a moment before entering the classroom. As expected, silence fell instantly with most people trying to figure out who he was.

"So, you finally dropped that mask of yours, Troublesome blond," guess who said this.

Naruto grinned at Shikamaru before walking to an empty seat next to a blushing Hinata, the real object of his affection.

_Wow, Narutos even hotter now than he was before, _she thought, before her thoughts became X rated. It's a little known fact, but the entire Hyga clan are perverts. After all, when you have the ability to see through walls, it's hard not to be. Anyway, when Naruto sat down next to Hinata, he noticed that she had a slight trickle of blood coming from her nose and a perverted grin on her face.

He was about to say something to her when a loud rumbling sound was heard coming towards the class room, causing the entire class to look at the door in shock. Suddenly, it burst open revealing the class howler monkey, one Sakura Harino.

"CYA! I WIN!" she yelled, causing virtually everyone to cover their ears and Kiba and Akamaru to keel over in pain.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Naruto as he cleaned out his ear.

"Ino-pig of-" at this, the pink-haired girl looked around and realised that the platinum blond wasn't behind her. Well, she was, but she entered the room at a more sedated pace. Suddenly, Sakura looked back at the person who had spoken and recognised him.

"NARUTO-BAKA! STOP TRYING TO BE COOLER THAN SAUSKE-KUN! DON'T THINK THAT I'LL GO OUT WITH YOU IF YOU CHANGE YOUR CLOTHES!" she screeched causing everyone's ears to start bleeding.

"I'm not trying to be cooler than the teme," he said, not even looking at her, "and why would I want to go out with an irritating howler monkey like you?"

That through most of the class for a loop. Naruto didn't like Sakura? Then why did he keep on asking her out?

Before anyone could ask the blond about it, Iruka and Mizuki entered the classroom to begin the test. After explaining the rules, the test papers were handed out. Naruto looked down at his and saw that there was a rather sloppy genjutsu over it. He made a ram sign under the table and muttered "KAI" under his breath, breaking the illusion. Thirty minutes later, he had finished the test and handed it to Iruka, making sure that Mizuki didn't get his hands on it, before laying his head on the desk and going to sleep. An hour and a half later, the class trooped outside for the accuracy and taijutsu portion of the test. First up was accuracy. The students had to throw ten kunai and ten shuriken at human shaped targets, attempting to aim at the marked vital points. Most of the civilian students did really badly; the clan kids getting about 80 points, with Sauske getting 98. When Naruto stepped up to the line, he didn't even bother to look before throwing his knives. The class laughed when they saw that not a single projectile had stuck in the target.

"Congratulations, Naruto," said Iruka, "You got full marks."  
that confused the class.

"But Iruka-sensai, there aren't any stuck in the target," said Sakura.

"That's because they all passed straight through the target and are stuck in the wall," answered the teacher, a small grin on his face.

Everyone looked at the wall behind the target and saw that he was right. This naturally resulted in screaming from fan-girls and teeth-grinding from the emo.

"Right, let's move to the sparring ring for the next part, you need to survive for three minutes or land a serious blow on Mizuki," said Iruka.

Most of the matches were boring and Sauske managed to win after just two minutes. When it was Narutos turn, he stepped up and entered the defensive stance of his Soul Claw style, similar to the Gentle Fist, legs apart, right arm forward, left arm near the chest. The style was often used in conjunction with the Kyokigan, similar to the Gentle Fist. Unlike the Gentle Fist, this art was based around permanently disabling the opponent by destroying the Chakra network. It could however be used to target the pressure points on the body to disable and, despite the fact that Mizuki was a bastard, it would be troublesome if Naruto killed him by accident.

Mizuki saw the stance and thought that he was trying to emulate the Hyuga taijutsu style. He smirked slightly as he couldn't wait to fail the daemon brat and have him steal the forbidden scroll. He charged forward and launched a punch at the blond. Naruto grabbed the offending fist and twisted, using the Chunin's own momentum against him to send him flying out of the ring. The entire match lasted ten seconds.

"Well done, Naruto," Iruka said once he had picked up his jaw, "Alright, everyone inside for the ninjutsu portion.

Once again, Naruto had to wait till last to be called. He walked into the classroom and stood before his two teachers.

"Alright Naruto, Perform a Henge, Replacement and a Clone jutsu if you please," said Iruka

Naruto nodded and transformed into the fourth hokage. Both examiners wrote something down.

"OK, Replacement next."

Naruto was engulfed in a puff of smoke and when it cleared, the third was in his place, giggling slightly at the orange book in his hand. Both instructors sweatdropped.

"Um Lord Hokage?" said Iruka.

The old man looked up, saw where he was and swiftly hid the book in his robes. He opened his mouth to say something, only to vanish again and be replaced with a grinning Naruto.

"Sorry about that, I was aiming for his book and got the entire thing instead."

The instructors picked up their jaws and scribbled something on his clip board.

"Finally, the Clone."

"Iruka-sensai, I can't do the clone jutsu on account of having too much Chakra," the blond said.

Mizuki looked gleeful as he opened his mouth to fail Naruto, but said blond wasn't finished yet.

"As such, the Hokage gave me permission to learn and use the Shadow Clone jutsu for this exam." so saying, Naruto put his hands in the familiar cross seal and channelled his Chakra. There was a massive puff of smoke and the room was full of Narutos. For the umpteenth time that day, the teachers jaws hit the floor. Mizuki was panicking as there was now no way that the Demon Brat could fail.

After waiting for half an hour, Mizuki and Iruka entered the classroom with the scores to announce the Rookie of the Year.

"A very hearty congratulations to everyone who passed," said Iruka, "Better luck next time for all those who failed. I will now announce the Rookie of the Year."

Sauske made to get out of his seat.

"The Rookie of the year is Naruto Uzumaki."

Silence. Then…

"WHATTTTTTTTTTTT?!" the entire class yelled with the exception on Hinata, Shikamaru and Shino. Sauske looked like he had gone into shock. Naruto stood from his seat near the back of the room and moved down the room to receive the prize. As he was about to take the trophy and certificate, Sauske snapped out of his shock.

"I challenge the Dobe for the title of the rookie of the year," he said standing up, resulting in all of his fangirls to start jabbering about how awesome he was. Ino, who had been thinking all day about something her father had said to her the night before, suddenly saw what the man was saying. She had thought that Sauske had been the perfect prince, strong and intelligent. Now though she was beginning to see that he was little more than a spoilt brat who expected everything to be given to him. He did have some skill, but not as much as was made out.

Iruka sighed. He probably should have seen this coming. He looked at Naruto who shrugged.

"I'm game if the teme is."

"Alright, let's take this outside," said Iruka.

A few minutes later, the class was gathered at the sparring ring.

"Right you two," Iruka said, "You know the rules, BEGIN."

as soon as he said that, Sauske charged forwards with his fist cocked. Naruto rased an eyebrow at this rather foolish move and calmly sidestepped the blow, before spinning on one foot and landing a powerful kick to the Uchihas gut, sending him flying across the field. Sauske struggled to his feet and dropped into his family's Intercepting Fist stance.

"That style is ineffective if the practitioner doesn't have the Sharingan," said Naruto as he dropped in to his Soul Claw stance.

"At least I have a style, unlike you copying the Gentle Fist," yelled Sauske.

Naruto smiled. "Actually, this is Soul Claw, not Gentle Fist," he said, "It works alongside the soul perception ability of the Kyokigan."

that statement made Iruka suck in his breath. The Kyokigan was supposedly extinct doujutsu from Uzu. As he was thinking that, Naruto closed his eyes and then snapped them back open, revealing the supposedly dead doujutsu for all to see. It was comprised of three different coloured layers, separated by black ripples. The innermost ring was blood red and represented Hell. It gave the wielder the ability to summon and control demons. The second ring was blue with five black tomes, representing earth. This layer gave the wielder the ability to use and copy any elemental technique. The final ring was gold and represented Heaven. This ring gave the user the ability to summon angels to fight by their side. Round the outside of the iris were nine tomes, each one representing one of the tailed beasts. Allegedly they allowed the user of the eye to channel a small amount of the bjubis power. Iruka only knew all this from some scrolls he had found at the back of the public library on Uzu and its clans.

Iruka zoned back into the fight as he heard Sauske shout:  
"Don't think that some second rate transformation on your eyes will help you, Dobe!" as he began to charge at Naruto.

Narutos response was to sidestep the strike and send a crushing blow into the Uchihas nose, sending him hurtling back out of the ring.

"Stop!" Yelled Iruka, "Naruto is the winner. Everyone back inside."

Everyone started to file back inside, all discussing what they had just seen. Sauske sat where he had landed for a moment in shock at being beaten by the Dobe before shock turned to rage. He got to his feet and flashed through some handsigns before firing a massive fire ball at the retreating Naruto.

"Look out!" someone yelled as Naruto noticed the massive orb of flame. But it was too late. The fire ball hit the place where Naruto was standing. Sauske grinned as the flames cleared, expecting to see the charred remains of the dobe. Instead, all he saw was a slightly blackened stretch of ground. Suddenly an elated whoop was heard coming from right behind him. He turned around to see Naruto celebrating something with not a mark on his body.

"Thanks, teme," he said, "you just woke up my other Kakkei Genki!"

Sauske scowled, but before he could do anything, a squad of ANBU appeared and slapped a suppression and a silencing seal on him before shishuning away with the fool.

"Naruo Uzumaki, the Hokage wants to see you," a cat masked, female ANBU said, before grabbing the boy and vanishing in a swirl of leaves.

Same time, Undisclosed Location.

In a shadowy meeting room, a pair of brown eyes opened as nine silhouettes appeared in the room.

"report," said a quiet voice, the eyes looking at the shadow next to her. It appeared to have large horns coming from its fore-head and a whip-like tail waving slowly behind it.

"Garra is as unstable as ever," came the reply, "I have no desire to be used to 'prove his existence' so have taken to hiding in his shadow. I have been working on a way to improve his seal and hope to be done by the time the Chunin "

This continued as each Guardian gave his or her report on how their assigned charge was doing.

"Fu is doing very well and seems glad to have someone to talk to," said a silhouette with a pair of Kyokigan eyes active, "She has a similar Chakra type to me so I have shown her my other Kakei Genki. We have been training in using me for the past two months and she is coming along well."

the man sitting across from him then spoke up. He was large and only seemed to have one eye.

"Killer Bee is one of the most annoying people I have ever met," was all he said.

The final person then opened her eyes, revealing a pair of fully mature Sharingan.

"Naruto is extremely powerful, even without the Kyuubis Chakra. He has awakened his Kyokigan and is extremely proficient at all of his clan arts. From what I can tell, the fox seems to be the one who trained him. The Hokage plans to reveal his heritage when he passes the genin exam."

with that, she closed her eyes again.

"Excellent work, all of you," the leader said, sweeping the room with her gaze, "Continue as you have been and keep and eye out for the Akatsuki. They shouldn't be making a move yet, but its better to be safe than sorry. Dismiss."

before the group could leave however, the Uchiha spoke up again: "when it comes time to eliminate them, I want Itachi." before she vanished along with her fellows.

The leader sat back in her chair and sighed.

"How far you have fallen, Obito, Kakashi."

**And, cut! Who is this mysterious organisation? Who is the Leader and how does she know ****Obito and Kakash? Actually that's kind of obvious. Next time, the reactions of the three girls with who Kushina played matchmaker with, the council to finding out Narutos Heritage and what happens to Sauske. Tell me what you guys think of my Kyokigan. This will be my last new story for a while. Till next time, Peace!**


	2. Chapter 2

Heaven, Hell and Earth

A bloodline linked to heaven and hell, a mysterious organization working in the shadows and a BA Naruto with a bunch of girls. NaruHarum. Intelligent/powerful Naruto. Sask, Saku, Civie bashing.

**Yo! Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed! A huge banjo bashing for a guest reviewer who complained about me following to many cliches. Well here's my answer. If you don't like it, don't read it or do it your self. I decided to add Mei to the Harem but won't be adding anyone else. I will be messing with the ages off various characters, including the rookie nine. Also Mia won't become the Mizukage, I have someone else planned for that. I'm also considering adding Korotsuchi with a similar role to Tamari, creating an alliance with Iwa. Let me know what you think of this idea.**

**Here are the ages.**

**Rookie nine: 15**

**Team Guy: 16**

**sand siblings: 15 (Garra),16 (Kankaro),17 (Temari)**

**Hana: 19**

**Mai: 19**

**Haku: 15**

**Tayuya: 15**

**You know the drill, don't own anything.**

Council meeting and meeting teachers.

Neko and Naruto appeared in the Hokages Office to see the aged leader in the middle of battling the Hokages Bain: paperwork.

"Ah Naruto, I assume you passed this time?" the old man asked.

"Yup, now can we go make those old fogies on the council have heart attacks?" the blond asked.

The Hokage chuckled. "Yes, it's time. But first let me get them to agree to CRA."

"Deal."

30 minutes later, Council Chambers.

"What is the meaning of this, Saurtobi?" Maki Tetsu, a wealthy merchant demanded once everyone was settled.

"It has come to my attention that Minato Namikaze has an heir," the Hokage said without mincing words. As he said that, Hiashi Hyuga, Tsume Inuzuka and Inochi Yamanka on the shinobi clan head side of the room immediately smothered laughter at what the old man was up to. They were all good friends of Minato and Kushina so they were very well aware of who their son was. They would have to considering the marriage contracts that had been drawn up.

The Civilian council gained a greedy gleam in their eyes as they contemplated getting their hands on the Namikaze fortune.

"I propose that we put him under CRA," said Siyka Harino, Sakura's mother and Konohas resident howler monkey.

"SECONDED!" yelled Hiashi, Tsume and Inochi at the same time, much to the shock of the entire Civilian Council. The ninja clan heads never agreed to any of their ideas.

"Motion passed," said the Hokage, "The new Namikaze shall be placed under CRA. Now, would you like to meet him?"

the Civilians nodded, completely missing the mischievous glint in the old man's eye.

"Neko, bring him in."

the door opened and in walked Naruto, a fox like grin on his face.

"What's the Demon Brat doing here?" asked one of the fatter Council men, scowling at the boy.

"Allow me to introduce you to the son of Minato Namikazi and Kushina Uzumaki-Namakaze," said the Hokage over the loud guffaws coming from the head of the Inuzuka clan at the look on the civilians faces. "And before any of you try to move to have your daughters married to him, he already has three contracts that were made by his mother and father. That is enough to satisfy the terms of CRA."

after another half hour of the civilians arguing that the 'Demon couldn't be the son of the Fourth', the Hokage had finally had enough.

"SHUT UP!" he yelled, leaking a large amount of KI, making the civilians freeze in their seats. "I have Narutos blood tests and birth certificate to prove his lineage. This secret is an SS rank and if it leaks then every single person in this room will have a session with a Yamanaka to determine who leaked it. The guilty one will then be executed. Understand? Good. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to go and make a start on my paperwork."

* * *

Meanwhile, just outside of Taki

two men dressed in black cloaks emblazoned with red clouds stood over the unconscious body of the Jinchūriki of the seven tail, Fuu.

One of the men was tall, with long, crimson hair and matching eyes. His skin was deathly pale with the skin pulled back over his skull. His body was built like a runners, thin and compact. When he grinned he revealed teeth that had been filed to points. Around his neck was a headband bearing the symbol of Suna with a line scratched through it.

His partner was also tall, with sandy blond hair and eyes covered by dark glasses. He was wearing an Iwa headband with a line scratched across it.

"Well, that was easy," said the Iwa missing nin as he looked down at the unconscious girl.

"What did you expect from a weakling who can't even control her tailed beast," said his companion, looking around at the trees as he sensed a surge of Chakra coming towards them.

Suddenly, a blast of hurricane force wind blasted into the clearing, sending the two flying away from the prone body of the girl. Following the blast, a boy jumped out of the trees and landed next to Fuu. He knelt down next to her and examined her already healing wounds. Then he did something that surprised both of Akatsuki members. He lent down and kissed her on the fore-head.

"Rest for now, my little queen," he said before straightening and glaring at the two missing nin.

The boy looked to be about sixteen and stood slightly taller than average. He had black hair, purple eyes and intricate, blue dragon tattoos on his cheeks. The dragons had their heads pointing at his mouth with their bodies coiling up over his cheeks to his fore-head where their tails branched out into two to surround a crescent moon before twining together. His outfit consisted of slim, blue trousers, similar to the Jonin pants issued in Konoha, a fish net shirt and a long, black coat with a large pair of wings on the back. He wore a pair of black shinobi sandles and black, fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. He had bandages wrapped round his ankles and waist. His Taki fore-head protector was tied round his waist as a belt.

"So, I take it that it was you two fools who knocked out Fuu," he said, his fists clenched.

"So what if it was?" asked the crimson haired nin.

The boy grinned. "I'll turn you two into worm food!"

so saying, he threw off his coat and generated blades of lightning from the dragon headed chains that had emerged from his back.

"**Lightning Scimitar! Dance of the Hydra!**"

he leaped forwards, the blades swinging in a deadly twister, compounded by the blue longsword he had unsealed from the seal on his palm.

The two missing nin leaped out of the way of the spinning blades, before the one with the Iwa head band vanished beneath the earth. The Taki ninja stopped his light show as he jumped back to where Fuu was lying. He grabbed her with one of his chains and placed her gently in the branches of a nearby tree to prevent the burrowing nin from making off with her.

"Smart," said the Iwa nin as he re-emerged from the ground.

"Don't you know its rude to attack someone without introducing yourself," said his companion.

"Forgive me, I'm afraid I forgot myself in a moment of anger," said the Taki Nin, sarcastically, "My name is Samuel Venti."

"Durza Carsaib," said the red-head.

"Sanguine,"said his companion.

"So, you two are with the Akatsuki?" Sam asked as he dismissed his chains and sword.

"yes, what's it to you?" answered Sanguine.

"Oh nothing, it just means that I don't need to hold back."

"What do you mean 'hold back?" asked Durza.

"Exactly what I said, against anyone else I'd have to hold back, but the head of my order gave us permission to go all out if the Akatsuki came after our charges."

He shifted his stance and charged forward, engaging Sanguine in taijutsu. Unfortunately for the Iwa nin, taijutsu was his weakest aspect as he preferred to kill his opponents by dragging them below the ground. This was proven as Sam pierced Sanguine's chest with a well placed, wind enhanced knife hand. Sam's grin quickly vanished however as his target turned to rock, revealing it to be an earth clone. His eyes widened as a hand grabbed his ankle and dragged him below the ground.

"This is my speciality," said Sanguine, "I pull my opponent below the ground before leaving them to suffocate. Any last words?"

"Just one. BOOM!"

Sanguine's eyes widened as the clone he was holding exploded violently into a flurry of wind blades in a very enclosed space, reducing him to a bloody lump. On the surface, the ground bulged before bursting under the tremendous pressure created by the explosive wind clone, blasting the unrecognisable lump of bloody flesh into the air.

Durza took in the lump that used to be his partner, beginning to panic slightly. As an Akatsuki member, he was ranked S in the bingo book, but that was only really due to his immortality and Summons. He couldn't hold a candle to someone of Itachis calibre. Heck even Hadan was stronger than him. He swept the clearing with his eyes as he drew a thin sword with a scratch down the blade from beneath his cloak.

"Durza Carsaib, an S rank missing nin from Suna," said the Taki nins voice from all round the clearing, "banished for the murder of twenty civilians and the use of a forbidden technique to summon spirits and bind them to you, resulting in a perverse form of immortality in the form of a Shade."

the voice seemed to come from all around him.

"Show yourself you coward!" said Shade yelled, sweating heavily under the massive amount of KI that was being levelled at him.

"Very well," said Sam. The Taki nin dropped from one of the trees at the edge of the forest. As he landed, black lines appeared from his feet, creating a five pointed star within a circle. Durza looked at the boy and found himself looking into a pair of Kyokigan. The red ripple of the three levelled eyes expanded to cover the entire iris. He flashed through a set of hand signs before he used a kunei to slice open his wrist and flicked a large amount of blood onto the circle which began to glow.

**Secret Jutsu, Demonic Summoning! **He shouted.

Durzas eyes widened as two large cracks appeared in the ground and a pair of cloaked figures crawled out. They stood slowly, clicking ominously. They stood about as tall as Durza and looked strangely twisted. Their forms were completely concealed beneath their black cloaks.

"**Why have you summoned usss, my lord?" **one of the creatures hissed.

"I thought it would be a good idea to introduce that fool of a Shade to some real demons," answered Sam, "When you kill him, you can take both him and his partners bodies, just leave the head."

"**Deal."  
**so saying, the two creatures pounced at the paralysed missing nin and proceeded to rip him to shreds. They then removed the head of both corpses and vanished with the bodies back to whatever hellish world they came from.

Sam sighed as the summoning circle faded, before he staggered to the tree where he left Fuu. Said girl was awake as he reached the base of the tree and collapsed. The green haired girl jumped from the branch and landed next to him before pulling him into a hug.

"Thank you," she said.

"Fuu, you don't need to thank me," said Sam as he relaxed into the girls embrace.

"Maybe so, but you are one of only two people to treat me like a person."

"I am many things, Fuu, but a Hypocrite I am not," said Sam, wrapping his arm round Fuu and pulling her into a kiss.

Their moment was shattered by the arrival of a Taki nin wearing a chunin vest and a scowl.

"Shibuki wants to see you," he said before glaring at the two teens and vanishing.

Fuu sighed, a little annoyed that her moment with Sam had been ruined, before she got to her feet.

"Come on, we'd better go," she said.

"Fine, but you're going to have to Shinshun both of us because I'm almost out of Chakra," said Sam.

"I thought that your clan couldn't run out of Chakra," said Fuu.

"We can if we use the Kyokigan to summon two of the most powerful demon species in hell."

"Fair enough."

with that, Fuu pulled Sam to his feet and they both vanished in a swirl of water.

The two reappeared in Shibuki's office, causing the village leader to look up from his desk and smile at them. He was really happy that the girl he'd come to view as a little sister had found love.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," he said.

"What do you need?" asked Sam, sitting in one of the chairs across from Shibuki.

"I just found out that one of the Civilian council members sold Fuu's location to a group known as the Akatsuki who have made it their mission to capture the Jinjuriki. I have finally had enough with how this village is acting. I have decided to transfer you two to Konoha where you will be safe."

Fuu nodded. She was a little upset about having to leave her birth place, but at least she wouldn't have to worry about getting caught by the Akatsuki.

"You need to leave tomorrow and arrive in Konoha in three days when the Genin teams are assigned. I requested that you two be put together due to your teamwork. Here is the file on your third team mate."

Sam took the file and opened it before bursting out laughing.

"Does the Hokage know about the Nanabi?" he asked.

"Of course, why do you ask?" asked the leader.

"Because the third member of our squad holds the Kyuubi."

the other two of the rooms occupants quickly realised what he was saying.

"Good grief, I pity the poor sods who have to fight that team," said Shibuki, chuckling, "You two had better go and get rested up, you've got a long journey in the morning."

* * *

Konoha: Yamanka household

"So Ino, did you do what I asked?" asked Inochi, looking at his daughter who was sitting across from him.

"I did," the blond haired girl said, looking uncomfortable.

"And?"

"I honestly don't know what I saw in the Uchiha," said Ino, "He's arrogant, self centered and a sore loser. When Naruto got Rookie of the Year, he challenged him to a fight and then fired a fireball at Naruto when he lost. When I saw that, I swore to myself that I'd stop being a fangirl and work hard to become a great Konochi."

Inochi nodded, pleased that his daughter had seen what the Uchiha was really like. Frankly he shouldn't be a shinobi at all as he was mentally unstable.

"What do you think of Naruto?" he asked.

"Again, I don't know," was the reply, "I used to think he was a loud mouth idiot, but now I've seen the real him, I have to say that I'm impressed. If I hadn't sworn off being a Fangirl, I'd probably target him."

Inochi smirked. That would make things easier.

"Ino, what I'm about to tell you is an SS rank secret that you need to know."

Ino sat up straighter.

"Back when I was a Genin, I was friends with Minato Namikaze who later became the fourth Hokage. Few people are aware of this, but the Namikaze clan have a Kakkei Genki that allows control over time and space. That was the actual source of his signature Hiraishin. It also gave him a form of Clairvoyance. One night, he had a dream in which he saw a vision of his son, alone and forced into CRA where the Civilian council used it to control him. The next day, he talked to his wife and they made plans to counter such a future. They made three marriage contracts with their friends. Myself, Tsume Inuzuka and Hrashi Hyuuga. Today, the council placed Minato's son under the CRA. Now you're a smart girl so I'm sure you can guess what that means."

Ino nodded. She knew there was a chance that she'd be married off to someone so she accepted it.

"So, who is the fourths son?" she asked.

Her father gave her a look.

"How many people have blond spiky hair and bright blue eyes?" he asked.

Ino thought for a moment before her eyes widened.

"Naruto?! Naruto is the son of the Fourth?"

"Yep."

Ino digested that peace of information for a few moments.

"Who are the other two?"  
"Hana Inuzuka and..."

Suddenly the air was rent by a fangirl squeal that shook the windows in their frames. In Iwa, the Tsuchkage was shocked out of his nap. In Suna, Gaara shivered and muttered "Yes I will avoid her mother." in Kumo, the Raikage yelped as he dropped his dumbbell on his foot and Yugito collapsed,screaming, as her eardrums ruptured.

At a cottage in one of the Land of Fires many forests a red-headed women jumped at the scream, upsetting a cup of hot tea over a photograph of her with a man with spiky blond hair and blue eyes. One of the doors of the room burst open as a younger red-headed girl rushed into the room.

"What the hell was that, mum?" she asked.

"I don't know, Naruko, but I have a feeling that something will happen soon that will bring us happiness," said the older woman, looking at the now wet photograph.

"Hinata Hyuuga," finished Inochi, cleaning out his ears as the scream was suddenly cut off, "You should also note that it's entirely possible that others may join the group."  
Ino nodded, once again swearing to never be a fangirl again.

Hirashi Hyuuga tapped the side of his head and allowed a trickle of dust to fall from his ears that used to be an ear plug.

"Strongest ear plugs in the elemental nations my ass," he muttered before he looked at his daughter where she lay on the floor in a puddle of blood, a big smile on her face and more blood running from her nose.

* * *

Next Day

Naruto was walking towards the academy for the team placements when he heard someone call his name. He turned around and saw Ino running up to him.

"Hay, Ino-chan, what can I do for you?" he said

Ino blushed at the suffix and said: "So I'm guessing that you know about the contract then?"

"Yep, Jiji told me everything when I first awoke my Kyokigan," Naruto replied.

"So, what do you think of the contracts?" Ino asked, a little worried about what his answer would be.

"To be honest, I don't have any problem with it. Hana is an incredibly strong ninja and you and Hinata have a ton of potential. Plus, I've had about ten years to get used to the idea."

Ino nodded and the two began to talk about themselves all the way to the academy.

When they arrived, the two got a lot of funny looks as they entered together. In the corner of the room, Hinata was blushing up a storm as she thought about what her father had told her about her crush. She honestly couldn't believe that she was engaged to him.

Naruto and Ino walked up to where Hinata was sitting and sat next to her.

"Hay Hinata-chan," said Naruto, "How are you today?"

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine," she said.

"_Hmm, first objective, get rid of that stutter." _thought Naruto. He looked around at the class and noticed two people he had never seen before, a boy and a girl, who were engaged in a quiet conversation.

The girl had short, mint green hair with an orange hair-clip, dark tanned skin and orange eyes. She was dressed in a short white, sleeveless shirt with fishnet armour underneath and fishnet shorts with a short, apron skirt over it. She had white armlets covering her fore-arms and her headband wrapped round her right arm.

The boy had black, spiky hair, purple eyes and blue dragon tattoos on his cheeks that coiled up to his fore-head where a crescent moon was situated between the tails. He was dressed in navy ANBU pants with bandages wrapped round his ankles, black sandals and a short sleeved fishnet shirt. He had bandages wrapped round his waist and his headband worn as a belt over them. His hands were covered with black fingerless gloves with metal plates on the back. Draped over the back of his chair was a black trench coat with a pair of large blue wings on the back.

Naruto heard a slight stirring in the back of his mind as Hikari woke up.

"_Morning, lazy bones," _he said to her.

**Morning, Naru- what the hell?**

"_What's up?"  
_**That girl with the green hair holds my sister, the seven tailed beetle! **Was the foxes answer.

"_WHAT? Another __Jinchūriki__?"_

**Apparently. That boy also feels familiar. He's a ****Jinchūrik**i** too but not of one of the Bijubi.**

Naruto looked at the two new comers with interest. He was about to get thier attention when Iruka came in to begin.

"First things first, congratulations on passing the exams," he began before picking up a sheaf of paper, "Now the teams are as follows...

**(AN same as cannon but team seven is Sakura, Sauske and Sai)**

"...Team 12 is Naruto Uzumaki, Fuu and Samuel Venti. Your sensai is Anko Matarasi. The only thing left for me to say is good lu..."

Iruka was interrupted by a black ball crashing though the window before unrolling revealing a young woman with purple hair tied up in a pineapple style, pupil-less brown eyes. She was dressed in a fishnet body suit that went from her neck to her thighs, a brown trench coat that only just covered everything, a short orange skirt, metal shinguards and shinobi sandals. Around her neck was a fang on a cord and her headband was tied round her head.

"Team 12 you're with me," she shouted.

**Cliffhanger no jutsu! Well, not really. Tell me what you think. If anyone recognises the blatantly obvious case of character stealing, then I don't own them. I hope you like my OC. Next time: introductions, the true Genin exam and the start of the wave. Later.**


	3. Chapter 3

Heaven, Hell and Earth

A bloodline linked to heaven and hell, a mysterious organization working in the shadows and a BA Naruto with a bunch of girls. NaruHarum. Intelligent/powerful Naruto. Sask, Saku, Civie bashing.

** YO! Thanks for revewing to everyone who did. But thats for later. A few points first. 1. I have decided to go ahead and add ****Kurotsuchi to the harum. I got a sergestion to add someone from Kumo, but desided not to. My reason? They have no need to. Mia is engaged due to a contract made by Kushina that no one else knew about, Tamari is chosen to stop Konoha from flattening Suna and Kurotsuchi is chosen because the Tsuchikage dosent want another massica at the hands of another Yellow Flash. Meanwhile Kumo is nutrle and dosent give a monkeys. I did concider adding Yugeto, but I think its pushing it a bit to have three jinchūriki. There's also the fact that the Harum is getting a little large and I'm likely to forget about someone if I keep adding too it. Now im going to awnsr some comments.**

Nightshadegirl: the kyokigan is rather interesting and unique. **Thanks, I thought so**

Rotting Demon: One word. Why? I had hopes that Fuu would be in Naruto's harem that crushed it for me and now I'm mad :( I'm still gonna follow because I like everything else but that :p **Why not? I love the NaruFuu pearing as well, but I liked the idea of pearing her up with one of my OC's even more. I may do a NaruFuu story later.**

Darkconvoy99: If you are planning to add Mei and Korotsuchi, what about someone from Kumo like Yugito or Samui? **See the authors note above.**

Nightshadegirl: wow, sounds like there are others with the kyikogan. **Yup, we will meet two of the other users during the wave arc and the final one during the ****Chūnin exams. You will probably be able to guess who two of the users are when I drop a massive bombshell during this chapter.**

**There, that's all of the reviews for chapter two and one from chapter one. I never understood why people didn't put down the comment they were answering. It seems like the sensible thing to do. Anywho, on with the show!**

Bombshells and the Wave

"Team Twelve, your with me," yelled the crazy women from where she was standing on the desk.

Iruka sighed. "Anko, your early again. And did you have to brake the window? Thats the fifth one this week"

"only three? Well I guess I need to step up my game," was her reply, causing the entire class to sweatdrop, "Anyway, Team Twelve, meet me at Training Ground 44!" before she jumped out the window. A different one to the one shed entered by.

Iruka massaged his temples to steam the headache that always seemed to accompany the crazy woman. "Team Twelve, you'd better," he said, waving them off.

The three new members of team twelve nodded and vanished in a swirl of leaves.

* * *

Training Ground 44, The Forest of Death

"Wow, nice place," was the first thing out of Fuu's mouth as the trio appeared at the designated training ground.

"Glad you think so," said Anko from where she was sitting in the branches of a tree, eating a stick of Dango, "Now then, me and Naruto know each other, but we dont know you two, so lets all introduce ourselves, hmm? I'll start. My name is Anko Matarashi, I like snakes, Dango, Saki, Naruto's pranks, my summons and hanging out with my friends. My dislikes are a cirten snake, sexists, perverts, bigots and the Civilian counsel. My hobbies are working in the T and I division, eating Dango and hanging out with my friends. My dream for the future is to find a guy who sees me and not Orochimarus student. All right Minty, your next."  
Fuus eyebrow twitched slightly at the nickname before she spoke.

"My name is Fuu and I don't have a last name. I like Sam-kun, bugs, training and honey. My dislikes are sexists, Perverts, bigots, people who can't tell the difference between the Kunai and the Scroll and the Civilian counsel in Taki. My hobbies are reading, training and spending time with Sam. My dream for the future is to have a family." that last comment got a blush and a smile from both Sam and Fuu.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. My likes are my feances, pranking, raman and Hikari-chan. My dislikes are most of the civilians, arrogant people, traitors, the civilian and elder councils and people who cant tell the difference between the Kunai and the Scroll. My hobbies are cooking, gardening, training and spending time with my girls. My dream for the future is to have a big family and become Hokage."

"My name is Samuel Venti, but you can call me Sam. My likes are Fuu-chan, My summons, salmon and enjoying life. My dislikes are much the same as Fuus but with the Akatsuki thrown in. My hobbies are spending time with Fuu and training. My dream for the future is to have a family and to grow strong enough to protect my home."

Anko smiled at her Genin. They were good kids.

"Now that we all know one another, lets go through our skills," said Anko, "Its normal for a Sensei to giver there students a test, but all three of you are to skilled to be sent back to the academe. I still need an accurate analysis of your skills tough."

the kids nodded and Fuu spoke up.

"I'll start. My skills are primarally based around close ranged combat and I have a few jutsu that compliment that. My biggest weakness is ranged combat. On a side note, I am the Jinchūriki of the Nanabi and am on quite good terms with her, although I will only use her Chakra as a last resort."

Anko was a little surprised that the girl had willingly parted with the information that she was a Jinchūriki but brushed it off. She wasn't going to judge her on what she held.

"You next, Nine," said Fuu, pointing at Naruto.

The blond thought for a moment.

"I've pritty much mastered my clans Taijutsu style and have quite a few elemental jutsu, as well as my Kyokigan. I am on good terms with the Kyuubi, but can't channel her Chakra safely yet. I guess I'm a mid to close combatant. Hikari said shed give me the fox contract to night, so that's something. I'm also a seal master."

"I guess I'm next," said Sam, "I'm a ninjutsu specialist with a massive amount of elemental jutsu. If the enemy actually manage to close the gap then I am a master of Kenjutsu and am proficient in the Soul Claw style. I have the Kyokigan as well cise my mother is an Uzumaki and have mastered the Ring of Earth and the Ring of Hell. I can also have the Demon Weapon Kakkei Genki and hold the Jubi no Ryu, the spirit of the Wind."

Ankos jaw dropped. The Jubi no Ryu was one of four elemental spirits who made a pact with the Kuroyōso clan. When the previous host becomes too old to use the spirits power, they choose a new host from the newborns of the clan. They were basiclly jinchūriki, but were far better treated on account of the fact that the spirits were insanely powerful. Also, not many people are aware of the fact that they exist. This team was powerful, particularly if Naruto and Fuu could learn to use there Bjubis power.

"Right, I think that gives me an idea of where you are, meet me back hear at eight o'clock sharp tomorrow for your first day of training," said Anko once she had recovered sufficiently to close her mouth.

* * *

Hokage's office, after everyone else's tests.

"Now that we are all hear-" glares at Kakashi "- we can begin," said the Hokage.

"team 1: fail"

"team 2: fail"

"team 3: hospitalised"  
"team 4: couldn't even find the training ground"

"team 5: fail"

"team 6: fail"

"team seven: pass"

everyone stared at the silver haired Pervert.

"What? It has the Uchiha."

"moving on," said the Hokage.

"Team eight: pass"

"team ten: pass"

"team 11: fail"  
"Team 12: didn't even need the test. Passed them yesterday."

everyone stared at Anko.

"Why did you do that?" asked the Hokage.

"Because they are all easily Chūnin in strength," was the reply, "Naruto and Sam can both use the Kyokigan, Sam has the Demon Weapon bloodline and has achieved a full transformation, there teamwork is impeccable, in-spite of the fact they only met two days ago. Not to mention that all there Chakra reserves rival a Jōnin. Need I say more? To send them back to the academe would be an insult to them."

everyone in the room stared at the snake mistress in shock, even the Hokage.

"Now that thats done, you are all dismissed," said the old man after a few moments.

Everyone filed out of the room, all discussing team twelve, leaving Anko to walk up to the Hokages desk.

"What can I do for you?" he asked.

"You could have warned me that the other two were jinchūriki," she said.

The old man looked sharply at her.

"Both of them?"

Anko nodded.

"According to there files, only Fuu is a Jinchūriki."  
"Sam holds one of the Elemental Spirits," she said, causing the old man to suck in his breath.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"He had no reason to lie and Fuu confirmed it."

the old man sat there for a moment, absorbing what he had been told. This was incredible! The host of a creature who can rival the Jubi in strength.

"Can he use the spirits power?" the old man asked.

"yes, but only up to about three tails worth," said a voice from the window. The old man turned to see Sam sitting on the window sill, smirking at him. "the problem is that, although the Charkra isn't corrosive like a Bijubis, it is very potent. If I channel to much of it, it could explode and level everything in a five mile radius and vaporise me, a fate I'd rather avoid."

The old man nodded.

"Where are your brethren?" He asked.

"The host of the Tiger is in Kumo and the other two are still in limo waiting for a suitable host to be born. Now, if you'll excuse me, I got a date to get too." and with that, the boy hopped from the window and vanished from sight.

* * *

Two months later.

A lot had happened in the past to months. Team 12 had effectively broken the record for the number of D ranks done in a day through the use of shadow clones and had gone on a few bandit extermination missions. Naruto had gotten to know his Feances better and Hana, who had been out of the village when the others had been told, had also joined the group.

Flashback

"Hay Mom, I'm home," yelled Hana as she entered the house.

"I'm in the living room," came the reply.

Hana entered the room to see her mother kneeling in front of a box full of photographs. She was looking at her Genin team. She was standing in the middle with a white eyes Hyuuga on her left and a beautiful red-headed girl on her right.

"Whats up mom?" asked Hana.

"Nothing, just going through some old photos," said Tsume, "Sit down, I need to talk to you."  
Hana plopped herself down on one of the settees in the room and looked expectantly at her mother. Five muinets later a lout cry of "WHAT?" echoed through the compound.

"You mean I'm engaged to someone who's in my little brothers class?" asked Hana, a little shocked. The ironic thing was that she actually admired Naruto for his tenacity and strength.

"Yes," said Tsume, smirking slightly at the look on her daughters face.

"How, when, why?"

so Tsume told her the story of what had happened and the truth about the young Uzumaki. By the end of it, Hana had tears in her eyes.

"The contract has an escape clause, so you don't have to if you don't want to, but you should at least give him a chance," said Tsume.

"I will," said Hana, "I actually admire the kid even more than I did before."

at that moment, the door opened and Kiba walked in.

"Hay, mom, sis, what you talking 'bout?" he said, sitting down next to his sister, who gained an evil grin. And thus the Kiba toutcher began.

End flashback.

Since then, Hana had been on a cuple of dates with Naruto and met the other two girls who'd be marrying the blond. Meanwhile, Sam and Fuu were both getting used to living in the village and making friends with the other Rookies. Mostly. They couldn't stand Sauske or Sakura, so avoided them wherever possible.

The team was currently standing in the Hokages office, waiting for the mission he had called them for.

"I have recently received a message from team 7 who have taken a C rank mission to the Wave. Recently, they encountered the demon brothers and discovered that the mission was actually an A rank. The team decided to continue but have sent off for reinforcements. Your mission is to join up with team 7 and assist in protecting the bridge builder. Anko, you are to take command of the mission if you deem it necessary to do so. You are to leave immediately."

so saying, the old man tossed the mission scroll to Anko and the four vanished in a swirl of leaves.

**And Cut! That's all for this chapter. Sorry for any mistakes in spellings or grammar, but my mom, who I usually get to check my stuff, isn't hear right now and I wanted to give my loyal readers something to read. Next time, The Wave. Let me know what you think, Chow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Heaven, Hell and Earth

A bloodline linked to heaven and hell, a mysterious organization working in the shadows and a BA Naruto with a bunch of girls. NaruHarum. Intelligent/powerful Naruto. Sask, Saku, Civie bashing.

**Hiya, loyal readers! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter.**

Duelwarrior: Leave it to Kakashi to pass a team with Sasgay on it. I never did understand why that emo is allowed to be a shinobi when he is mentally unstable. Hoping that there's going to be Kakashi bashing. The cyclops deserves it. **Hell yeah, Kakashis gonna get bashed.**

jaku uzumaki:It great oh Its Temari, not Tamari. **Thanks for that. I should probably go through and check the names before I put out the chapters.**

Nightshadegirl: wow, team twelve is a powerhouse. i like the elementals, they sound so cool. **That was the idea. Thanks, I like them. Thanks for reviewing all three chapters!**

Shunshinking: The story seems good but you may have rushed and not checked the writing there are a few spelling errors, other wise the story is good and i can't wait for what happens next. **Yeh, sorry about the spellings, but I did pick the name for a reason. Next up, the Wave mission!**

Theatrefreak12: Hmm... Is the OC(Samuel) equal in powers to Naruto or is one stronger then the other? Just curious. **Well, Sam is more powerful as he's capable of taking on two Akatsuki members on his own. They were a LOT weaker than the canon members but were still S class nins. However, to beat them, he had to use a massive amount of Chakra. Sam is more powerful though as his 'tenant' is as powerful as the Jubi.**

Hee-Ho Master:Looks good keep it up till next time,

Hee Ho! **Um, thanks?**

**Anyway, with that, lets get this party started!**

Battling The Demon of the Mist

Team 12 was moving towards the Wave at an extremely fast pace. All three of the Genin were at least Chunen in terms of speed. As they ran, Anko briefed them on what to expect in terms of opponents. Apparently, the Demon Brothers often worked with Zabuza Momochi, the Demon of the Hidden Mist, one of the seven swordsmen and the welder of Kubikiribōchō. Apparently Kakashi was smoking something very strong when he decided to continue the mission.

Suddenly, the group heard the sound of fighting coming from further ahead and slowed to avoid rushing in on a potentially dangerous situation.

* * *

With team 7

"Eight points, lungs, spine, liver, subcaven artery, larynx, jugular, kidneys, heart. Each of these is a one hit kill. Which one should I choose?"

Zabuza's voice seemed to come from all around from the mist that covered the land around team 7. the three Genen gasped as they felt the killer intent of the former leader of the Swordsmen of the Mist cover them. Sakura collapsed under the sheer weight, Sai froze completely and Sauske was engulfed in a desire to take his own life, just to escape the KI.

Suddenly, Kakashi's voice cut through the tense atmosphere like a knife.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you with my life."

"A nice sentiment, but useless," said Zabuza, appearing within the rookies formation and moving to decapitate all three and the bridge builder in one move. Only to find his blade blocked by a dark skinned, green haired girl who appeared in the path of his sword and blocked it with the shaft of the scythe she held.

"As much as I'd like to let you rid us of a Banshee and an Emo, I can't let you kill Tazuna," said Fuu, holding her ground even against Zabuzas incredible strength.

The mist nin jumped away as the mist dispersed, allowing the group to get a good look at the weapon in Fuu's hands. The scythe's shaft was as tall as she was and made of a silvery metal. The blade was a quarter of the length of the shaft and sharp as a razor. It was black and had a blue dragon inlaid on it.

Zabuza's eyes widened as he examined the weapon.

"Where the hell did you get a Demon Weapon?" he demanded, "heard that clan had died out during the destruction of Uzu!"

Fuu smirked. "Sorry, not telling," she said, "If we had met under better circumstances, then I might have told you the story of how I met him, but, sadly, we meet on the battle field."

Zabuza wiped the shocked look of his face and grinned under his bandages.

"I must say that its an honour to fight someone who wields a Demon Weapon," he said.

"Likewise," said Fuu, spinning the scythe round and getting into a low stance, "Let's dance."

and so they did. Both ninja dashed forwards, swinging their weapons to meet the the middle with a resounding crash, before they both vanished at high Jonin speed and began to duel. Kakashi moved to help the green haired girl but was stopped by Anko.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

"You should know better than to interrupt a fight like this Kakashi," she said before pulling out a stick of Dango.

"What do you mean?" asked Sakura.

"Simple," said Naruto from his perch in one of the trees near them, "This is a fight between two masters of their respective weapons. To interrupt a fight like this would dishonour both of their skills. They are testing themselves."

"WHO ASKED YOU, NARUTO-BAKA!" screamed Sakura.

"Actually, he's right," said Kakashi, pulling his headband back down over his Sharingan. "Where's your third student Anko?"

the snake mistress smirked. "Didn't you hear what Zabuza said?"

"Yes he said she had a demon weap- wait, that's not possible," the copy nin said, his one eye widening as he realised what that meant, "Your third student has that Kakkei Genki?"

"Yup," said Anko, snaking on another stick of Dango.

"What Kakkei Genki?" asked Sai, interested at what a 'Demon Weapon' was.

"In Uzushiogakure, before its destruction, there were four main ninja clans," said Kakashi, " The Demonea clan, the Angelica clan, the Uzumaki clan and the Kuroyōso clan. Each of them had a powerful Kakkei Genki. The Demonea clan had demonic appearances and incredibly powerful fire jutsu that could turn the entire Land of Fire to an ash covered wasteland in minutes. The Angelica clan had unnatural beauty, wings and powerful water jutsu that could flood the entire Land of Wind. The Uzumaki had the Kyokigan, a Dojutsu that could rival the Sage of Six Paths's Rennigan in strength. The Kuroyōso clan had a pact with the four elemental spirits and the Demon Weapon Kakkei Genki. The skill allowed the wielders to transform parts of their body into weapons. Occasionally, one would have the ability to completely transform into a weapon form for another to use. To be deemed worthy to partner up with one is a great honour. All four clans were thought to have been wiped out during the Third Shinobi War."

Naruto snorted. "Apparently the Iwa, Kumo and Kiri weren't as thorough as they thought."

* * *

Back with the two combatants, Zabuza hopped away from Fuu and began to go through a set of hand signs at high speed. Fuu cursed and began to move forward, but was blasted back by Zabuza's Water Dragon Jutsu.

"Time to turn it up a notch," muttered Fuu, throwing the scythe up and flashing through a set of signs that caused her body to glow with a green light. As it spun in the air, the scythe also began to glow a pale blue colour. Fuu caught the scythe, causing the two glows to fuse and called out the name of the technique.

**Secret Jutsu! Chakra Resonance Jutsu!**

The Chakra surrounding the two exploded outwards as the blade began to glow. The dragon on the blade twisted and was joined by a seven tailed beetle and Fuu gained a pair of blue dragon tattoos on her cheeks that were identical to Sams.

Zabuza watched in fascination as the blade of the scythe changed to a dragon wing and gained seven tassels attached to the back of the blade.

"You should start praying," said Fuu as she dropped back into a fighting stance, "This is my first time using this in an actual combat situation and I don't exactly have the best control over it yet."

Zabuza gulped and brought up his zanbato to attempt to block the inevitable strike.

Fuu smirked and launched herself forward. As she did so, the tassels grew and began to glow with a golden light.

**Dragonfly blade! **Shouted Fuu as she brought the glowing blade around to slice Zabuza in half. The demon of the mist brought his blade up to try to block the empowered blade. It worked, sort of.

Rather than being cut in twain, the zambato slowed the scythe down enough to prevent it from slicing all the way through Zabuza, instead giving him a nasty cut and sending him into a tree. Kubikiribōchō wasn't so lucky and was sliced neatly in two. Zabuza struggled to get up, only to collapse as a pair of senbon pierced his neck. A hunter nin appeared next to him, grabbed both halves of his sword and vanished in a Shinshun. Fuu sighed, powering down from the Chakra Resonance state before raising her voice.

"Anko-sencei, we're going to collapse now."

and so she did, only to be caught by Naruto who had appeared in front of her.

"Rest easy Gaki," said Anko, "You've done well."

**That's done. Sorry it's so short, but I decided to split the wave up into multiple chapters. This way it takes less time to update. Please review. Its my crack and I need the buzz. Until next time, Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

Heaven, Hell and Earth

A bloodline linked to heaven and hell, a mysterious organization working in the shadows and a BA Naruto with a bunch of girls. NaruHarum. Intelligent/powerful Naruto. Sask, Saku, Civie bashing.

**Hey loyal readers! To everyone who noticed that Sam's Demon weapon bloodline is from Soul Eater, congrats. I don't know why more people haven't done something like that.**

**Don't own anything other than my Ocs**

Training! Climbing trees, how does that help?

Naruto hoisted the unconscious Fuu higher onto his shoulder as the group began to move away from the battle field. He didn't envy the green haired girl when she came around. The attack she had used on Zabuza was a highly volatile technique that put huge strain on the body of the user and was supposed to only be used as a last resort. There's also the fact that she hadn't mastered it yet so she took even more damage that she would have normally done. Sam was going to really blow his top when she came round.

Just then, he felt a surge of Chakra and looked down to see the Scythe glowing with a blue light. Fuus hand opened, releasing her death grip on the shaft of the weapon, allowing it to shift and change back into human form. Team seven and Tazunas jaws were on the floor as the glow died down to reveal Sam standing with a slight smirk on his face.

"Yo," he said, making everyone facefault.

"How do you feel?" asked Naruto.

"Fine, I just have a little Chakra exhaustion," was Sam's reply, "she managed to do a near perfect strike."

"Then why is she unconscious?" asked Naruto, handing the girl to Sam, who lifted her up bridal style.

"Her body hasn't been trained to handle that much energy, so it took some internal damage. She should be up and about by tomorrow though."

"What the hell?" yelled Sakura, "How did you do that?"

Sam gave her a blank look.

"My bloodline, the demon weapon bloodline, allows the user to transform into a weapon. If you had listened, your sensei explained it."

"I demand you allow me to use your weapon form," said Sauske, "Only an Uchiha can wield power like that to its full potential."

"You couldn't even lift me, let alone swing me," the dark haired boy said, not looking at the duck-butt haired boy, "The only Uchihas that could wield a Demon Weapon are Madara," in the land of iron, a white haired blacksmith sneezed. "Itachi," in a tea house in the land of hot water, a clocked man sneezed, "Sayuki," on the road to Konoha a young woman sneezed, "and Shunsui." In the after-life, a man in a pink kimono sneezed as his assistant complained about built up paperwork.

Sasuke's face darkened at the mention of his brother but the Demon Weapon wasn't finished.

"Tell me, Sauske, what would you use my power for?"

"To kill my brother and avenge my clan," said Sauske, calming down slightly.

"And that's why you can't wield me. Demon Weapons are blades of justice, not revenge. Now, can we get to Tazunas house before we get attacked again?"

"Good idea," said Anko from where she was sitting, "Naruto, you take point, Pinky at the back, Duckbutt in the middle."  
The group moved off with the Uchiha brooding, the fangirl fawning, the perv giggling at his book and Naruto and Anko conversing quietly. After walking for ten minutes, the group came to a slightly rundown house.

"Tsunami, I'm home!" yelled Tazuna as he opened the door.

In answer to his call, a woman came out of the kitchen. She was a very beautiful woman, with long, dark blue hair and black eyes.

"Father, I'm so glad you're back!" she said, hugging the old bridge builder, "You've been gone so long we thought Gato had got you."

"No, I was completely safe thanks to these completely awesome ninja," said Tazuna.

"Can you point me to a room so I can put her down?" asked Sam, breaking up the banter.

"Oh, of course, follow me." Tsunami led the purple eyed boy into an empty bedroom where he gently placed his charge and pulled the covers up.

"Is she OK?" Tsunami asked, worried about the green-haired girl.

"She'll be fine after a short rest," answered Sam, making his way back downstairs.

The next morning saw the two teams, minus Fuu who was still unconscious, in the woods near the house ready for some training.

"Right Zabuza will be back in about a week so we need to get you lot up to speed," said Kakashi, "To do that, we're going to do tree climbing."  
"WHAT?" shouted team 12.

"You took a C rank mission without even teaching them the basic Chakra control exercise?" asked Anko, "What the hell were you thinking? I would have taught my team that and water walking in the first week!"

"Would have?"  
"They already know both. My team is Genin in name only."

"Um, excuse me," said Sakura, "How does climbing trees help with Chakra control?"

"You focus your Chakra to the soles of your feet and use it to stick to the tree," explained Sam seeing as the two sensei were still arguing, "The soles of your feet have no Tenketsus so it is difficult to emit Chakra from them. If you do this right you can climb virtually any vertical surface."

"Mark your progress as you go," said Kakashi throwing each member of team seven a Kunai.

Sai grabbed one of the knives and started running at the trees, trying to make it to the top. Sakura followed a little slower and Sauske started wining.

"This exercise is beneath an Uchiha," he said, smugly, "I demand you teach me some jutsu."

"Permission to give him some incentive," said Sam, eyeing the posturing Uchiha.

"Granted," said Anko.

Sam grinned before he bit his finger and went through some hand-signs before slamming his hand into the ground.

**Summoning jutsu: Draco!**

There was a large puff of smoke that cleared to reveal a red scaled dragon with three horns on either side of his head, four clawed hands, large wings and a bladed tail.

"**You called?" **the dragon said in a bored tone.

"Hey Draco, long time no see," said Sam, "Do you think you could encouragethe Uchiha to do the tree climbing exercise?"

"**Sure thing," **answered the dragon, advancing on the startled Sauske and blasting a stream of fire at him.

The Uchiha shot up the tree so fast that it was probably pure speed.

"You didn't tell me you had the dragon contract," said Anko, watching Draco chase Sauske up the tree repeatedly.

"Comes with being the host of the Dragon spirit," said Sam, pulling out a scroll and unsealing a calligraphy set, "the host of the Tiger holds the tiger contract, same with the Phoenix and Turtle-snake, if they were in the world."

"Hikari gave me the fox contract," said Naruto from where he was working on his kenjutsu katas, "I don't use them often though since they don't like being called out without due cause."

"Chomei plans to give me the beetle contract once I master three tails worth," said Fuu as she walked into the clearing, "According to her, each of the bijū hold a contract of their respective species and will give it to their hosts if they are found worthy."

"How are you feeling?" asked Sam from where he was sitting.

"Still a little sore, but otherwise fine," she said, sitting down next to Sam.

"I told you not to use that technique," said Sam, wrapping his arms around her, "It's not complete and could backfire. I would hate to lose you to our own technique."

Fuu smiled and kissed Sam, eliciting a shout of "Get a room," from Anko.

The week passed quickly with the amount off tor- um _training _team seven was doing, courtesy of Anko, although Sam did have to summon Draco a couple of times to give the emo and banshee some incentive to do the training. The two teams were sitting down for dinner, discussing the plans for taking out Zabuza and his accomplice who they expected to attack within the next few days when they were interrupted by the sound of Inari, Tsunamis son, speaking for the first time since they got there.

"Why?"

"Why what?" said Naruto.

"Why do you try so hard? Don't you know Gato will kill you? You're too weak!"

Naruto snorted. "Kid, we got two A-rank Jonin, three Genin who could pass for Chunin and one efficient Genin. All Gatos got it a bunch of thugs with no training."

"Shut up," yelled Inari, "You don't know what we've been through! What we've had to endure! You don't know what it's like to suffer!"

The room was completely silent for a moment before Fuu ran out the door, knocking over her chair in the process, with Sam quickly following while shooting a glare at Inari. Anko had gone pale and clenched her fists so tightly her nails pierced her palms making them bleed. Naruto stood up and grabbed Inari by the collar, lifting him up to eye level.

"Kid, do you know what it's like to be forbidden to enter your own village? To be sold out by the people who run said village to a group who will inevitably take your life? Do you know what it's like to be looked down on for the sins of your teacher? Do you know what it's like to be beaten near to death for carrying a burden you ever wanted? To have everyone turn their backs on you for carrying that burden?"  
Inari was scared and shook his head, unable to speak.

"My team mate and I carry burdens that resulted in most everyone in our village's despising us. We were denied the basic things required to live, insulted at every turn. Every year on my birthday I was beaten to a pulp. Fuu wasn't even allowed to live in her old village's boundaries! She only had two people she could truly count on. I was slightly better off and had a few more, but the majority of the villages hate me. My Sensei is ridiculed and insulted because of a twisted mark placed on her by her old teacher. Do you still think we don't know about suffering?"

Inari was now shaking uncontrollably at the KI Naruto was unconsciously leaking and couldn't answer.

"Buck up kid. Hope is always the last thing to die. Your father was a hero. So what if he died? Doesn't mean he failed. You still got your mother and your grandfather, so protect them with all you got. Sensei, I'm going for a walk, don't expect me back before dawn."

With that the blond ninja dropped Inari and left the house. When the door closed, everyone breathed a sigh of relief. After a moment, Sakura spoke up.

"He was making that up, right?"

"Of cause he was, he's just looking for attention," scoffed Sauske.

Anko directed a glare at the Uchiha, "I can assure you that every word he just said was the truth. Before Fuu transferred to Konoha from Taki she was forbidden from entering the village unless she was invited by the leader. Sam was ridiculed simply for associating with her. Naruto used to be beaten yearly during the Kyuubi festival, charged ridicules prices for second rate equipment and rotten food or even just denied entry. There are only about three stores in Konoha that will treat him decently. I am called names simply because my teacher betrayed the village, no matter how many times I prove my loyalty."

With that final word, Anko went upstairs to bed leaving team seven and Tazunas family thinking about what had been said.

With Fuu and Sam

Fuu staggered to the edge of the forest and collapsed, tears running down her cheeks. Normally she had quite good control over her emotions but what the kid had said had dredged up memories that were better left buried. She flinched as she felt a pair of strong arms wrap around her. She turned her head and found herself staring into the deep, purple eyes of her boyfriend. She looked into his eyes for a moment before she threw herself into his chest and began to cry properly as Sam stroked her hair and whispered soothing words into her ear. Once she had gotten control of herself, the green haired girl looked up at Sam and whispered:

"Don't ever leave me alone. I don't think I could take that."

"You have my word as the Dragon Summoner that I will never leave you alone," replied Sam, pulling her closer to him. The girl snuggled into his chest and fell asleep, exhausted by the powerful emotions that had swept through her. Sam smiled at the girl and murmured in the dragons language "Vel eïnradhin iet ai Shur'tugal, I will never leave your side." Before he closed his eyes and joined the green-haired girl in sleep.

With Naruto

Naruto stormed away from the house, noting his teammates sleeping together (GET YOU'RE HEADS OUT OF THE GUTTER!) under a tree before he headed into the forest to blow something up. After spending two hours blowing up trees and rocks with his Rasengan he dropped down in the middle of the destroyed clearing and closed his eyes.

Morning dawned bright and early for a young girl walking through the trees. She wore her long hair loosely and was wearing a pink, sleeveless kimono with pale red edges, decorated with small plum-coloured swirls that went to her ankles. Around her waist was a simple white obi tied in a bow and on her feet a pair of light brown sandals with dark straps. She also had a dark-coloured choker around her neck.

As she moved through the forest with a grace only found in those trained in combat, stopping occasionally to gather medical herbs. As she came to a clearing where she knew there was a wealth of medical herbs, she froze at the scene she beheld. The clearing was trashed. The trees that surrounded the clearing had been knocked down and the large boulders that had been scattered around the space had been reduced to rubble. In the middle of the destruction was a young man with blond hair, fast asleep. She recognized the boy as one of the green-haired girls teammate. She reached for him, as if to snap his neck before she moved her hand to his shoulder and shook him.

"Wake up," she said, getting a groan from the boy as he woke up. He blinked and she could have sworn she saw his eyes change momentarily, "You shouldn't sleep outside, you could catch cold."

"It'll take more than sleeping outside to make me ill," the blond said, stretching out his back, "You shouldn't be out this early either miss…"  
"Haku."

"Haku, that's a beautiful name. Mines Naruto So, Haku, what are you doing out hear this early?"

Haku blushed at the complement before she replied, "I'm gathering herbs to help my father get back on his feet. He got injured at work you see."

The boy nodded.

"So, how is Zabuza?" he asked nonchalantly, causing Haku to drop into a fighting stance and pull out a senbon, "Calm down, I'm not going to fight. In fact, I'd like to offer the two of you a place in Konoha."

"Don't make promises you can't keep," said Haku, still tense.

"I don't. The old man owes me a favour and he won't turn away someone of Zabuzas calibre. Just tell him my offer and give me your answer on the bridge."

"You do know we have a contract to kill the bridge builder, right?" said Haku.

"You do know Gatos going to double cross you at the first opportunity, right?" countered Naruto.

Haku opened her mouth to respond before closing it, not having a response.

"I will inform Zabuza-sama of your offer," was what she said instead, standing up and walking away, "oh, by the way, I'm a boy."

"Nice try," said Naruto, causing her to spin round again. She gasped when she saw that his eyes had changed to the Kyokigan, "It is impossible to lie to someone with these eyes since they can be used to see the soul. There's also the fact my nose is very sharp and I can smell your female pheromones."

Haku looked at the boy for a moment before she nodded and vanished in a water Shinshun.

"Guess I need to go let sensei know, as well as write to Jiji." Muttered Naruto, making his way back to the house.

On his way back, he saw his teammates still asleep in each other's arms. He stopped to try and wake them up, only to nearly hit by a sleeping Fuu launching a subconscious fist at his crotch. He decided it wasn't worth it.

**I'm going to end it hear. I hoped you liked Narutos rant and the fluffy scene with Sam and Fuu. That was my first attempt so let me know if I can improve it****. Something I have never understood is that people forget that Anko also lived a pretty rough life so would probably react quite strongly to what Inari said as well. I apologize for any grammar or spelling errors in this chapter. Next time: the battle on the bridge. Thinking of which, I need some OCs for team 12 to fight, so send me some suggestions. I've already got some ideas I can use, but I'd like to give my fans an opportunity to contribute to this epic tale**


End file.
